Carta y despedida
by Ariadna Herrera
Summary: El 1 de septiembre Teddy recibe una carta temprano en la mañana. Lo que no se espera es que esa carta la hubiese escrito Victoire y mucho menos cuando a ella le faltaban pocos minutos para abordar el tren a Hogwarts. Qué será lo que escribió a ultimo momento?


Cuando los primeros rayos de sol hicieron su aparición en el firmamento, me habían sorprendido durmiendo sobre la enorme pila de papeles. El papeleo de mi nuevo trabajo se había acumulado por varios días dejándome exhausto y sin sentido de la orientación. Miré el reloj que apenas marcaba las 9 de la mañana; me estiré para descontracturar los huesos de mi espalda y me dirigí al baño para tomar una larga ducha.

Cuando finalmente salí a vestirme me encontré que mi cama había sido usurpada por una pequeña lechuza marrón. La reconocí al instante, era Azkar, la lechuza de Victoire. Traía entre sus patas una carta. Al frente, escrito con una impecable letra dorada se podía observaba el enunciado "Para Edward Teddy Lupin".

Una sonrisa se escapó de mis labios haciéndose presente en mi rostro. Ya no quedaba ninguna duda quien era el remitente de ella. Una sola persona en el mundo mágico y muggle enviaba cartas con mi nombre y apodo puestos en ella. Solo lo hacía esa rubia revoltosa que se había ganado mi corazón poco a poco a través de los años.

Miles de recuerdos llegaron a mi mente luego de ese pensamiento. La nostalgia se hizo presente mientras tomaba aquella carta. Era el primer año que no iría a Hogwarts. El primer año que no compartiríamos aventuras en aquel enorme castillo que se había guardado entre sus rincones, los maravillosos momentos de mi niñez y los mejores instantes de mi adolescencia.

Le di de comer a Azkor y observé la carta. Saqué el papel y comencé a leer.

_Querido Teddy:_

_Como empezar esta carta sin parecer triste, desesperada, pesada o todas las cosas que se te pueden llegar a ocurrir? Aún no he subido al tren y ya escribí la primera carta..._

_Esta no es una carta cualquiera, necesitaba decirte un par de cosas antes de partir, pero has estado muy ocupado con el trabajo. No es un reproche solo que por eso no tuve la oportunidad de decirte las cosas de frente. Por lo tanto, esta era mi última opción._

_Te voy a extrañar demasiado Edward Lupin. ¿Quién me ayudará con mis estudios? ¿Quién pasará las tardes de calor en el césped a mi lado? ¿Quién me saludará todas las mañanas con una enorme sonrisa?_

_Esas pequeñas cosas son las que te convirtieron en una persona especial que eres para mi. Te metiste muy a dentro de mi corazón, de mi ser. No puedo sacarte de mis pensamientos... _

_Te quiero Lupin. Creo que te quise desde toda la vida pero siempre habías estado ahí a mi lado y no podía darme cuenta. Hoy no estas y me haces falta. Por mas que mire a mi alrededor, buscándote, no va a estar tu cálida sonrisa diciendo: Todo va a estar bien Vic. Pero ahora se que no va a estar todo bien, porque tu no estas a mi lado._

_No pido que los sentimientos sean correspondidos, solamente necesitaba decir eso que pretende hacer que mi pecho explote._

_Tal vez te preguntes por que te escribo en este momento, a punto de partir. Bueno, es simple. Quiero darte el tiempo suficiente para que olvides estas palabras y cuando finalmente te vea otra vez todo sea igual de maravilloso que siempre, sin importar este pequeño mal entendido._

_Espero que siga todo genial en tus estudios y trabajos._

_Te extrañaré tontito..._

_Siempre tuya._

_Victoire Weasley_

Quedé en estado de shock por unos segundos. No podía creer que mi pequeña princesa me hubiese declarado su amor por carta. Estaba anonadado. Miles de sentimientos se peleaban en mi pecho para ver quien era el que finalmente saliera a luz. Iban todos empatados hasta que observé de nuevo el reloj. Eran las 10:30 y el tren partía a las 11 en punto. La ansiedad se apoderó de mí. Tenía que llegar a tiempo para verla antes de partir. Tenía que poder decirle...

Me observé al espejo, aún seguía desnudo por la ducha. Me apresuré a vestirme y para luego aparecerme en un callejón a 4 cuadras de la estación de King's Cross.

Corrí a la velocidad máxima que podía, tratando de esquivar a la gente que se interponía en mi camino. Con algunos me disculpaba, pero con la mayoría tuve que hacerlo solo con la mente porque eran demasiados.

Llegué a la entrada de la plataforma a las 10: 45. Respiré hondo y cruce la pared divisoria que separaba las plataformas 9 y 10 de la estación muggle. Del otro lado el panorama era menos alentador.

Al faltar pocos minutos para la partida, toda la gente se había pegado a la locomotora para despedir a sus hijos en el nuevo viaje. Yo solo deseaba que se apartaran todos, incluyendo aquel humo que tantas veces me había sentido feliz de ver como anunciaba su nuevo viaje.

Corrí por todos lados hasta que se me ocurrió que podía estar en el vagón que varias veces habíamos compartido. Cuando llegué al compartimento sus cosas estaban ahí, pero ella no se veía por ningún lado. Sin embargo por la ventana pude observar a mi padrino y su familia. Ella no debía estar lejos, ella no podía estar lejos.

Volví a bajar del tren, y trataba de observar la mayor cantidad de caras que podía ver pero ninguna era la que buscaba. La cabeza me dolía y trataba con todas mis fuerzas de no mirar el reloj.

Suspiré y me apoyé en una columna observando la ventana de ese vagón que había sido nuestro.

-Teddy?- Escuche un pequeño susurro a mis espaldas.

Era ella. No necesitaba voltear para saberlo pero lo hice. Sus bellos ojos azules dejaban ver lo sorprendida que estaba de verme ahí.

-Victoire- La abracé y esperé que ella también lo hiciera así podía sonreír feliz.

-¿Que estas haciendo aquí?- Me preguntó aún sin poder creer que estuviese ahí

-Vine a responder tu carta- Le sonreí tomando su mentón para obligarla a levantar la vista y lentamente deposité mis labios en los suyos.

Lentamente ella me correspondió el beso para hacerlo mas profundo. Me separé cuando nos falto el aire.

-Por si no te quedó claro, yo también te quiero- Comenzaba a inclinarme para besarla otra vez pero ella se apartó mirando al costado.

Me asustó que se hubiese arrepentido. Miré hacia la misma dirección tratando de consolar mi pensamiento y deseando encontrar algo allí. En efecto lo logré... a medias.

Parado casi entre nosotros estaba James, el hijo mayor de mi padrino. Tenía su cara totalmente desencajada. Demasiado sorprendido para terminar de entender la situación.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Teddy? - me preguntó con toda la picardía que le fue capaz cuando logró salir de su estado de estupefacción.

-Vine a despedirme de Victoire- Miré a la hermosa mujer que tenía entre mis brazos y vi como se sonrojaba apartando la cara del pequeño.

-See, lo que digas- dijo el pequeño sarcásticamente y salió corriendo en la dirección que estaban sus padres.

-Va a contárselo a todos- Victoire hizo un puchero que me hizo gracia y lo besé.

-No tengo tiempo para preocuparme por eso ahora- Volví a besarla mientras caminábamos hacia la locomotora.

-¿Me escribirás?- Ella me besó por primera vez tomándome de sorpresa lo que me hizo sonreír contra sus labios.

-Cada día- Le sostuve la mano mientras ella iba alejándose de mí para subir al tren.

No quería dejarla marchar. No ahora. No cuando por fin era mía. No con todos esos chicos que estaban esperando que yo saliera del colegio para tirarse encima de ella como perros hambrientos. Un nudo se formó en el medio de mi estómago. Unos marcados celos se apoderaron de mí debido a aquellos que si podían acompañarla.

-¡Vic!- grité mientras ella se asomaba por la ventanilla del vagón- ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Miles de personas se quedaron esperando su respuesta observando una película romántica en vivo y en directo. Sus compañeros arriba esperaban a la respuesta de ella para que renacieran sus esperanzas y para burlarse finalmente de mi.

Pero ella respondió con bien fuerte, sin dejar lugar a las dudas.

-Claro que si Lupin!-

Mientras el tren se ponía en marcha llevándose a la mujer que significaba todo para mí, un millón de recuerdos y sentimientos trataban de abrumarme. Seguía parado en el mismo lugar mirando el punto por donde el tren había desaparecido cuando una mano se apoyó en mi hombro. Era Harry. Aquella persona que admiraba y la que había estado en cada momento de mi vida, bueno o malo. Y ahora estaba una vez más.

-Creo que solo queda dar marcha a la cuenta atrás-

Asentí con la cabeza y miré el horizonte una vez más. La próxima vez que viera esa locomotora tendría preparada el mejor reencuentro nunca antes visto. Pero ahora solo quedaba esperar.


End file.
